Permission
by Intentions
Summary: Natsu is always barging into Lucy's house without permission, invading her privacy. Maybe a night of intimate activities will grant him permission. ;)
1. Punishment

I haven't been able to sleep well recently, so it wasn't a surprise that I woke up in the middle of the night suddenly. But what was a surprise was to see Natsu lying in my bed beside me, asleep. This isn't the first time it's happened and it's really starting to bug me!

"NATSU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" I yelled, waking him up with a startle. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Lucy what was that for?!" he asked. "I was having a good dream!"

"I don't care! Stop sneaking into my bed at night!"

"But Lucy, I have good dreams when I sleep here."

I grumbled angrily. "Go have dreams somewhere else."

"Lucy..." Natsu said slowly. I couldn't help notice the sad look on his face. "I can't have dreams somewhere else. Not good ones at least."

That made me soften a little. "That's strange..."

Natsu shook his head. "No it's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno... Sleeping with you makes me feel... at peace."

I couldn't help but smile a little at that. Wait, what was I doing?! He was invading a girl's privacy, that little pervert!

I spoke my thoughts aloud. "Natsu, doing this is an invasion of my privacy."

Said mage frowned. "Okay, okay. I'll leave." He sat up and crawled over me to get off the bed. It made me blush, his body being over mine. But seeing him leave in disappointment made me feel guilty. Maybe I'll let him sleep here one last time...

"It wouldn't be an invasion of my privacy if you asked me if you could sleep here first," I subtly hinted. This stopped Natsu who was standing by the door now.

"Can I stay?" he asked.

"Sure. Just for tonight, though. No more sneaking in."

A wide grin spread across Natsu's face and he ran over to me, jumping back in bed. "Thanks, Luce!"

"Yeah... Just don't spoon me like last time."

"Okay, but no promises. I do stuff in my sleep without trying."

I wondered what Natsu must be dreaming about that would make him hug me in his sleep. Was he dreaming about someone he liked? Was it me? ...No way. Natsu and I are best friends. I may like him that way, but he couldn't like me back. He was too oblivious and innocent. So then what was he dreaming about?

"Natsu?" I asked, facing the dragon slayer.

"Hm?"

"What do you dream about when you're here?"

This took Natsu by surprise and his face when completely red. "Um, uh, w-well that's personal."

"I'm letting you sleep here so you can have good dreams. You might as well tell me what they're about."

Natsu looked at me, nervous. Since when did he get nervous, aside from when Erza was intimidating him? "W-well, they're about you..." he trailed off.

Me? About me? This made my heart skip a beat. Was he dreaming of me romantically?

"N-Natsu..."

"I'm sorry. I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight." He turned over and closed his eyes.

"Wait. Natsu, I... I dream about you a lot too."

Natsu turned back over. "Really?"

"Yeah..."

This caused him to grin and he took my hand and squeezed it. I felt my breathing stop.

"Then let's dream about each other tonight."

"Okay, y-yeah."

"Night, Luce."

"Night..."

* * *

Of course, I just had to wake up again in the same night.

Despite me telling Natsu not to spoon me while we were sleeping, he did it anyways. This time, I think I was enjoying in though. I turned around in his arms to face him, and looked at his peaceful, sleeping face. His mouth was open slightly and it was kinda cute. Without thinking, my hand slowly reached up and touched his face, my fingers caressing him slowly.

"L-Lucy..." he said in a whisper, still asleep. I blushed.

"Natsu..." I responded even though he probably couldn't hear me.

For the longest while, I stared at his lips which looked so soft. I had to touch them. My fingers traced his lips for a few minutes when Natsu's eyes slowly began to open. My fingers still on his lips, I looked deep into his eyes, feeling the intensity of how he looked back at me.

I swear, my heart was going to burst out of my chest because of how fast it was racing. Putting my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart doing the same. I became aware of the hand on the back of my head that I could feel gently pushing towards him. Slowly, our faces neared each other. Our noses were touching, both of us looking at each other's lips.

"Natsu," I breathed.

"Lucy," he said back, his warm breath mingling with mine.

I could feel how our bodies were pressing against each other, my hips unintentionally pressing forward into him. His warmth was radiating off of him, as was mine, and our legs began to slowly tangle.

Our faces slowly closed the gap between our lips so they were just touching.

"Lucy," Natsu whispered one more time before his lips advanced forward, softly clinging to mine.

The kiss started slow, our mouths closed and our lips gently sucking on each other. There was gentle movement, his lips massaging mine, as I rose my hands to his face. I could feel myself pushing my body closer to his, and Natsu pushed back. Pressure was slowly building up below which caused my hips to be what was pressing into him the most.

Natsu sped up the kiss a little, opening his mouth, as did I. Our tongues brushed together, softly stroking each other, and our jaw movements began to speed up.

My hands roamed his body, avoiding places that I was too nervous to touch at the time. His hands did the same.

Our bodies turned a little and I could feel him start to move on top of me while our kiss became more intense. We were breathing through our noses to a fast beat but stopped every so often to pant for air. Without thinking, Natsu's body settled in between my legs and I could feel him pressing down into me gently. This caused me to moan into this kiss and he pressed into me harder. I had to pull away from the kiss.

"Ung, Natsu!" I praised, my eyes closed. He looked down at me and smiled slightly.

"Lucy..." he began. "You're so beautiful."

I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"I-I love you," I said. This made him smile even more.

"I love you too, Luce."

Then he brought his face back to mine and kissed me even more intensely than before. His hips were grinding in to mine and I could feel his erection. God, was he hard! Although I was nervous for how big he might be because if we ended up going all the way, it might be too painful. I was a virgin, after all.

I noticed Natsu abruptly stop kissing me and he looked down at me.

"I'm sorry," he said, his face red. "I'm getting too carried away..."

My eyes widened. "No, Natsu!" I assured. "I'm enjoying this. L-let yourself get as carried away as you like..." It was my turn to blush.

"Then... may I?" I looked back to see his hand pointing to one of my breasts. I closed my eyes and nodded.

I felt his hand gently rest on my breast, then giving it a light squeeze.

"Nng," I quietly moaned. Natsu began massaging both of my breasts, softly stroking my bare skin that my tank top didn't cover. I didn't even realize that my nipples were hard until his thumbs caressed them through my shirt. My eyes flew open.

"Yes, Natsu!" His thumbs rubbed my nipples faster. "M-more!" Natsu's hands slipped under my shirt and slid up to my breasts. He squeezed them both, his thumbs circling my nipples.

"Nnnng! Th-that feels good," I panted. It was then I realized that my hips were bucking upwards, which caused Natsu's eyes to close in pleasure. When he opened them again, he swiftly took my shirt completely off, revealing my naked torso.

"Oh god, Luce," he murmured. "You're beautiful..." Suddenly, his mouth attacked one if my perked nipples and began to squeeze the other. This made me squirm.

"Shit!" I hissed at the glorious feeling. Natsu completely stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"No!" I blurted. "Keep going! Please!"

Natsu smirked. "Hearing you beg is kinda sexy."

"NATSU!"

"Okay, okay. I'll keep going." Once again, the fire mage's face collided with my breast. He sucked hard, flicking it with his tongue every so often. After a bit, he switched to sucking the other, twirling the previously sucked on nipple between his fingers.

"N-Natsu!" I cried. "I need more!"

Natsu looked at me with a goofy grin. He bowed and said, "Yes, princess. Is it punishment time?"

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter at him imitating Virgo. "Punish my ass," I said sarcastically.

"Okay." Natsu made his way down to my legs and spread them apart.

"NO NATSU I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

Natsu laughed. "I know, Luce."

"B-besides. I'm still a virgin. I don't think I'm ready for anal sex or anything anyway..." I blushed.

Natsu gave an uncharacteristic wink. "You'll be ready soon." I blushed harder.

"J-just keep going, moron..."

"Sure thing, weirdo."

Natsu turned his attention back to my body, staring at what was between my legs. Slowly, he place his hand on my panties at my center. I gasped and lifted my hips slightly. This gave him the courage to hook my panties and slowly pull them off my legs.

"Wow..." I heard Natsu say. I couldn't look at him. This part was too embarrassing. That area was my most sensitive and hidden.

His fingers gently brushed up and down my entrance which sent shivers down my spine. Natsu pulled his finger away to suck on, making it we, and returning it to where it was. Gently, he pushed into me.

"Natsu!" I gasped. "P-please try to be gentle. Don't go too deep."

"Okay, Luce."

Natsu's finger gently and curiously explored my pussy, pushing up against my walls, feeling it's way around, and then retreating to exam the area around my clit. He softly stroked it which caused a reaction from me.

"GAH!" I cried. "Yes! Please! Right there!" I bucked my hips upwards so they'd be closer to him.

"Since I know where your pleasure spot it," Natsu started. "I might as well lick it."

"G-god, Natsu! Just do it already!"

"Impatient, impatient."

Natsu moved is lips closer to to my pussy and flicked his tongue over my clit.

"Fuck! Natsu!"

He began to suck on my clit, meanwhile tracing my entrance with his finger.

"Harder!"

I grabbed the back of his head to pull me closer, gripping his hair. I could help but moan as loud as I did. It felt so damn good! I've never been able to make myself feel this good. My mind was cloudy, my thoughts racing. I thought about how badly I wanted Natsu to pin me down and fuck me good and hard. I wanted him to ram his cock into me and make me scream. I wanted him to release into me, to be flooded with warmth, and to climax with him inside of me. This made me crave is dick so much.

All of a sudden, the pressure below became too much to hold in.

"Natsu! Natsu! I'm g-gonna cum!"

This made Natsu grip onto my legs and pull me as close to his face as he could. His finger was inside me wiggling, surely feeling my walls clench around it, and he sucked as hard and fast as he could.

An electrifying feeling rippled through my body and my face tensed. I probably looked as if I was about to cry, and my hips were bucking like wild. I grabbed my own breasts to intensify the feeling as I orgasmed, swirly my nipples fiercely. The moan I let out was high pitched and whiny, hopefully not waking up the neighbors.

"Oh fuck oh fuck!" I cried while orgasming. "Natsu! Natsu!" I'd hit my climax and it slowly sank down, my motions and noises slowing to a stop. Natsu continued his actions for a little bit at a pace not nearly as fast as it was before, and then he too stopped. He brought his face away. to look at mine, stunned.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You..." he could barely get out. "You are the most beautiful human being I've seen."

I smiled with tears forming in my eyes.

"Thank y-"

"I mean it, Lucy." Natsu crawled over so he was hovering right over me. "You should see yourself from my eyes."

"What do you see?"

"The girl I love." He smiled back at me. "Right now, there are red blotches on her face and she has cute red lips." I giggled. "You must've really enjoyed that."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I've never felt so good in my life."

"I'm glad I was the one to make you feel that way."

"Well..." I started. "Don't you want me to help you feel that good?"

Natsu leaned down and kissed me briefly. "Of course," he said. "But maybe another night. You look pretty exhausted."

"Are you sure?"

Natsu laid down beside me, putting an arm around me. "I'm sure."

"Okay." I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes. "Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"You have my permission to come over whenever you want."

Natsu looked down at me. "Wouldn't that be an invasion of your privacy?"

"It's not an invasion if you have my permission," I mumbled into his chest, beginning to drift off. He noticed my tiredness and kissed the top of my head.

"Night, Luce."

"Night."

* * *

The next day, Natsu and I left to go to our guild, Fairy Tail, together. People noticed are arrival together and watched us closely, especially Mirajane.

"Luuuucy," she called. I looked her direction to see her wink. I turned away with a red face. At that I heard her call out, "I knew it! Pay up!" I didn't bother to look who was grumbling because of whatever bet they lost.

Natsu and I sat down together, when all of a sudden, one of Fairy Tail's famous fights broke out.

"HELL YEAH!" Natsu shouted, jumping on a table. "Finally, I can beat the shit out of someone!" He jumped into the fight, and I wondered how this possibly could be the same Natsu from the night before. I guess I had to credit that to him getting older.

"All of you, stop now!" Erza shouted loud enough for everyone to look her way. She walked slowly to the group of brawlers. "Do you see the damage you've caused?!" Her glare was piercing and made everyone look like scared little puppies. "Get along and be friends before you cause more damage which we have to pay for!" Everyone grabbed their nearest neighbor and hugged them in a buddy-buddy manor nervously so Erza wouldn't slaughter them all.

Unafraid of Erza, I walked up to her, reaching for one of my gate keys.

"Don't worry, Erza," I said casually. "Virgo's good at fixing and cleaning stuff, so I'm sure we won't need to pay for anything. You don't need to kill anyone today."

Natsu suddenly ran up to me and hugged me, sobbing. "You're a life saver, Lucy!" Oh my gosh...

"Aye!" Happy chipped in, flying over to me.

"You weren't even in that fight!" I exclaimed to the flying blue cat.

Erza looked at me cautiously for a few seconds then relaxed. I know she trusted me.

"As long as this is fixed, no one dies," she said, then turned and walked away.

Natsu let go of me and gave a wide grin, and I couldn't help but smile back.

I pulled out one of my zodiac gate keys and swiped it through the air.

"Open, gate of the maiden," I said. "Virgo!"

Before me, Virgo materialized.

"Yes, princess? Is it punishing time?" Memories from last night flooded me, and I found myself looking at Natsu who was looking back at me.

"Punish my ass," I said under my breath, loud enough for Natsu to hear. We both suddenly burst into laughter, rolling on the floor.

Gray walked passed, throwing a comment that he didn't realize was dead on. "Is that some inside sex joke? God, Lucy. Why would you be sleeping with that perv?" Natsu and I stopped laughing, our faces turning red. I didn't say anything because I knew it would give it away that it was true, but of course, Natsu being Natsu, he had to respond angrily to what was intended to be a sarcastic remark.

"Hey! At least I don't go around stripping everywhere!" Natsu shouted, jumping in front of Gray. "You're the real perv!"

"Natsu! You idiot..." I groaned._ Everyone is gonna know now, _my thoughts told me.

Like I suspected, Gray's eyes went wide as if he understood.

"Gross!" he said in disgust. "Was I right? What do you know! Natsu uses his dick after all!"

Even madder, and red in the face, he yelled back, "What do you mean?! I've used my dick before it happened too!" This caused most people in the guild to burst into a fit of laughter.

"NATSU, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT WHEN YOUR BRAIN STOPS WORKING!" I scolded.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza shouted from across the room. They looked over and received a deadly glare from the S-ranked wizard, and suddenly, the two threw an arm around each other and shook hands.

"Y-you're my best buddy!" Natsu nervously said.

"A-and you're mine!" Gray said with sweat visible on his forehead.

Erza turned her looked to me and softened into a smile. It made me feel relieved she wasn't judging me.

"Let's get out of here, Lucy!" Natsu said, shoving over the ice mage and running to me.

"BASTARD!" Gray shouted.

"Okay," I agreed with a smile, ignoring Gray. I looked to Virgo and told her to remain there to work on the damages and she bowed to me.

As Natsu and I were pushing the guild doors open to leave, Gray called over, "Have a nice fuck, you two." I could tell that was it for Natsu. He spun around to face Gray.

"Fire dragon's ROAR!" Natsu shouted as flames came out of his mouth and flew towards the ice mage.

"Ice make..." was all I could hear Gray say before Natsu bolted out the doors, pulling me along.

"Natsu!" I complained, and he just looked at me and winked. "Natsu, stop!"

He stopped in his tracks and spun around to face me. "What's wrong?"

"You're... going... too fast..." I panted, bending over to catch my breath.

"Oh. Sorry."

When I straightened myself out, Natsu pulled me toward him and hugged me.

"Natsu!" I said, surprised.

"Sorry," he answered. "I've just... loved you for so long and now I'm happy that I can finally simply hug you like this whenever I want."

I pushed him away, shocked. Natsu looked at me worried as if he said something wrong.

"Did I say someth-" His sentence was interrupted by me throwing my arms around him and kissing him.

"Let's go," I said when I pulled away, linking my hand with his.

A smile spread across his face. "Your place?" Natsu asked.

"My place," I confirmed.

* * *

So this is my first fanfic consisting of this kind of material. If you have any suggestions, tell me in the comments. :) If you want me to add one more chapter of them actually having sex, I need to have at least a few people asking me for it.

Shwah!

By the way...

*whispers* _Punish my ass. _:3

**Hey, guys! If you like the humor in this chapter, I personally think the humor in the next chapter is better. ;) It'll be published within the next day (or possibly sooner).**


	2. Ass Spankin' Good Sex

Walking back to my apartment was silent. I suppose it was because what Natsu and I were going to do was a huge decision; we wouldn't be able to take back our virginity once it was gone. I know that I was silent because I was trying to search my mind for any reasons why I wouldn't want to have sex with Natsu, but I couldn't really find any. Maybe he was quiet for the same reason.

We finally made our way up to my apartment, still holding hands, and once we were inside I gave his hand a light squeeze. Natsu looked into my eyes searchingly.

"You sure about this?" he asked.

I gave a confident smile. "I'm sure." That earned me a smile of my own. It wasn't long until Natsu pulled me into him and kissed my lips gently. In response, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Natsu," I murmured. "I have an idea."

He rose an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Do you know what foreplay is?"

"Um... no. What is it?" I should've guessed he didn't know.

"Foreplay are things that people do before sex to make it more enjoyable," I explained. "Like what we did last night. That was all foreplay. But there are other parts too. There's role playing and bondage and food play and all sorts of stuff." Natsu looked at me, interested.

"Hmm. So what are you getting at?"

"Well I was wondering if... you wanted to try a different kind of foreplay."

"Okay," Natsu agreed. "Do you have anything you wanna try? I'm up for whatever."

Suddenly, Virgo materialized beside the two of us and I jumped away from Natsu, alarmed.

"I couldn't help but overhear you, Princess," Virgo said, bowing.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU SPYING ON US?!" I shrieked. "And I thought you were fixing the damages at the guild!"

"I'm sorry, Princess. Shall I be punished?"

"Is it a bad time to say 'punish my ass'?" Natsu asked.

Ignoring him, I continued. "So what are you doing here?"

"I enjoy foreplay and know much about it. I thought I could be of assistance. You may punish me later."

"You better punish her in the ass, Luce."

"NATSU!"

"Sorry..."

"I can't believe one of my celestial spirits is trying to give me sex advice," I sighed. "And here Natsu is overusing a joke that's really getting old. This is killing my mood."

"Princess," Virgo persisted. "May I retrieve items that can be used for foreplay from the spirit world for you?"

"Sure," I said, giving up with another sigh. "If there's a dildo or something, you better wash it first."

"No dildos, Princess. I shall return soon." With a poof, Virgo was gone, and almost as fast as she left, she reappeared with the items she had talked about.

"Wow, that was quick!" Natsu said with a grin. "Whaddya got there?" Virgo walked over to the couch and placed the foreplay items down.

"There is a maid outfit, handcuffs, and a blindfold. Don't hesitate to call me if you have any requests. Have fun." And with that, Virgo was gone.

Natsu and I looked at each other.

"Sooo..." I started. I looked at the items on the couch and walked towards them, grabbing the maid outfit. "I'm gonna change into this. Turn around." Natsu frowned.

"Why?" he asked. "I've seen you naked before."

"It ruins the suspense if I just get naked now. Turn around."

"Okay, fine." Natsu spun around. I could tell he was impatient, tapping his foot and fidgeting his fingers. I decided I was going to tease him.

As I stripped, I tossed all my articles of clothing his way.

"L-Lucy, what are you doing?"

"Teasing you." I threw a pair of panties at him which landed on his head.

"Ah! Lucy!" I giggled as I continued, throwing my bra which also landed on his head. "You're such a weirdo." Natsu shook his head so my undergarments fell off. I decided to walk over to him to continue the teasing. I tried to have a confident air, but in all honesty I was nervous as hell about this. I gulped silently as I stood behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

Natsu tried turning around, thinking I was ready, but I held him still.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not ready yet," I cooed as my hands explored the front of his body from his shoulders, chest, and all the way down to his thighs. I could feel him shiver when my hands neared his crotch.

"S-so why are you doing this if you aren't ready?"

"Let me have my fun." A bead of sweat formed on my forehead as my hands lingered around Natsu's groin area. My fingers swirled around without touching his bulge and then I suddenly moved my hands away.

"H-hey, Lucy," Natsu complained.

"Stay there," I ordered.

"'Kay..."

I went back to my maid outfit and got into it as quick as possible. I looked down at the costume which ended barely passed my butt. The bottom part was poofy and the torso was a corset which pushed my breasts up. I went back over to Natsu, and the first thing I did (and this took a lot of courage) was grab the bulge in his pants, standing behind him.

"Ah!" he gasped in surprise. I proceeded to massage the area and I felt it grow harder.

"Lucy!" Natsu groaned. In that moment, his neck looked so open and vulnerable, and I felt it call out to me, so I leaned over to lick the side and plant kisses all over it. Natsu made a noise in the back of his throat that clearly told me he was enjoying what I was doing. I brought my lips up to his ear and nibbled at the lobe.

"You like that?" I whispered, successfully keeping my nervousness out of my voice. "Does it feel good? Does this make you want to fuck me?" I squeezed his erection for emphasis.

"Ahh damn, Lucy!" the fire mage called out. He turned around and fiercely kissed me, holding me so close to him it almost hurt. Almost.

I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and he caught me. Our jaws were moving at a fast pace and Natsu's tongue was invading my mouth. He walked over to the couch and finally pulled his face away so he could basically throw me on to the couch with him climbing on top. His hips were grinding into mine and I threw my head back at the feeling with a small moan.

I looked up in time to see Natsu go for the handcuffs. He swiftly put them on my wrists and forced my hands above my head.

"Don't move them," he commanded.

I looked him in the eye, daring him. "What if I do?"

"You'll be punished."

"How?" Natsu grinned wickedly as he flipped me over to slap my ass fairly hard. I squeaked.

"Of course it had to be my ASS! Kya!" The end of my sentence became loud and high pitched due to Natsu spanking me a couple more times. "I told you that joke was getting old."

"I referenced it twice in this chapter." Natsu looked at you (hi, reader :D ) with a wink then looked back to me. "Ever heard of the rule of 3?"

"Why did I have to ever have to say that stupid thing in the first place?" I muttered.

"No more. I promise." I could feel Natsu squeeze my ass and continue to stroke the cheeks lightly with his fingers. When he gave another squeeze, the heel of his hand dug into a pleasure spot I never knew I had. At the sudden jolt, my body squirmed.

"Ah, not there!" I begged.

"What, you mean here?" With a grin, Natsu repeated his actions of putting pressure on the spot.

"Yes! I mean, no!" Natsu laughed, flipping me back over to face him.

"Maybe I should use this blindfold on you," he said, reaching for the blindfold and putting it around my face. My world was covered in darkness.

"N-Natsu?" I stammered. "What are you going to do to me?" Silence. "Natsu?"

All of a sudden I felt my legs be spread and something hot and hard was pressing up against my entrance. I was all too aware of what would happen next.

"I love you," Natsu whispered before I felt his dick slowly sink into my.

"AH!" I screamed at the pain, my hands flying to his bare chest while still handcuffed. I'm glad he decided not to punish me for that. "Careful! Please!"

"Lucy?!" Natsu panicked. "I'm sorry! Should I stop?"

"N-no. Just... go slowly."

"Okay..." As Natsu carefully pulled himself almost completely out, he caressed my face. When he pushed himself back into me, not going all the way in, my eyes squeezed shut as I pushed up against him with my hands as if it would help the pain. "You're really sure?"

"Y-yes, Natsu. I love you." He brought himself out again to go back in, and this time, it didn't hurt as much. I relaxed a bit. I assume Natsu noticed this because he began to go a little faster, pulling his dick out and pushing it back in. It didn't take too long before all pain was gone and I was moving along with his thrusts.

I felt a hand lay on my breast and then tug down the top of my outfit. Natsu fondled my breasts and began to play with my nipples. This earned a cry from me and I arched my back.

"N-Natsu!" I moaned. He pinched my nipples and swirled them around.

"Do you like it while I touch you while fucking you?" he asked breathily. One of his warm hands traveled down to where our genitals were colliding. A finger was placed on my clit and swirled it around. The constant bucking of my hips and whining sounds I was making must've encouraged him because he placed all of his fingers flat on my clit and began to rub it in circular motions fairly fast. The wet, smacking noise of our love-making and Natsu rubbing my pussy brought an intense amount of heat to my face. Oh god, the pleasure was so amazing! I could feel myself getting so close.

"Nnng, Natsu?" I asked between pants. "Can you... take my... blindfold off for me? I... I want to see what... what it looks like and... and my hands are... cuffed."

Without a word, Natsu pulled my blindfold off and tossed it to the side, all the while thrusting desperately into me. I could finally see how his eyes were closed tightly and how he was gritting his teeth. Looking down, I saw his large penis pounding into me over and over and over, faster and faster and faster. The hand that was rubbing me had to have been tired because of how fast it was going. Just seeing how he was slamming into me brought me so close to cumming. My pants turned into gasps and my whining turned into almost crying it sounded.

"Please, Natsu please!" I begged, my body squirming. "Make me cum!"

He opened his eyes to look into mine. "I promise I will make you cum so hard all over my dick," he growled, leaning his face closer to mine. He grabbed my hair with one hand and brought his lips to my ear. "You better fucking cum right now, Luce. Right... now!" At the word now, he thrust so hard into me that I was seeing stars. My mouth was wide open and I was making the most embarrassing, animal-like noises. I didn't care. All I cared about in that moment was the pleasure that shot through my body like a bullet. I was trembling, crying, moaning, and my body was going wild.

"Yes, good girl, Lucy," Natsu moaned. "I'm gonna cum!" Adding to my intense orgasm was a hot stream inside of my contracting pussy. It's as if I was juicing him for all that he had. Our movements were desperate and we clung onto each other as if our lives depended on it until the pleasure starting dulling. We slowed down and when we stopped, I realized how incredibly weak I felt. I couldn't move a muscle.

Once Natsu pulled out of me and laid down on me, I realized how his naked body was glistening with sweat. Even his hair was wet with sweat, making it look messier than it normally looked.

"That was... incredible," I breathed.

"It was," Natsu agreed then put his lips on mine, sweetly kiss me. "I love you."

My arms which were around him squeezed gently. "I love you too."

* * *

We were asleep on the couch when a knock on the door woke us up. My eyes weakly opened and I looked at the door.

"Natsu," I groaned. The dragon slayer was still asleep. "Natsu, wake up." I shook him a little.

"Huh?" he grumbled.

"Natsu, get off of me." He wouldn't, so I pushed him off and he thumped onto the floor. This seemed to completely wake him up.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, jumping to his feet. The knock on the door came again, sounding more impatient this time. Without thinking, Natsu said, "I'll get it!"

"NATSU WAIT NO!" It was too late. The naked fire mage opened the door to one of my neighbors who's face transformed from an annoyed face to a traumatized face.

"'Sup?" Natsu said casually. The lady at the door had the widest eyes I have ever seen, and after standing there a few seconds, she turned around and sprinted as fast as she could. With that, Natsu closed the door and turned back to me.

"What's her deal?" he asked.

I stared at him in disbelief before yelling, "YOU'RE NAKED, YOU IDIOT!" Natsu looked down.

"Oh shit! You're right!" is all he said before putting his clothes on with haste and bursting out the door. "Wait, lady! I'm sorry! I'm wearing clothes now!" I heard him say.

I shook my head. "How did I fall in love with this idiot?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

The next day, I found a note on my door. This is what it read:

"Dear Ms. Heartfilia, after yesterday's encounter with that naked boy, I had come to the conclusion that I should report you for the disturbances I received. I had been minding my own business in my apartment when I heard your barbaric noises. Knowing you were most likely having intimate relations, I decided to wait before confronting you. I didn't think it would have been fair to report you for this one instance, but again, the naked boy was enough to convince me otherwise. However, this boy did happen to follow me and explain to me how he should be to blame and not you. The way he talked about you and his determination to be the one to take the blame touched me. This is your warning. I advise that you take your love affairs elsewhere. Sincerely, Ms. Petunia."

* * *

Yaaay got this done! :D I didn't expect to get as many reviews as I did. Thanks guys! I feel like I should say who you are.

DerpsMcKhan  
Dark-Otaku-One-Of-Many  
SoaringHellButterfly (thanks for giving me that ass-spanking idea!)  
Kill Lisanna (OH MY GOSH HAHAHAHA YOUR NAME MAKES ME LAUGH SO HARD I'M DYING)  
Doraguniru  
sashaXmafuyuFOREVER  
NatsuxLucy4ever

Thank you all! :D Maaaaybe I can write another chapter. What do you think? If you have ideas for the next chapter, let me know by leaving a review. :3

By the way, guys, if you find typos, please tell me. O_O I hate making typo.


End file.
